nitro_typefandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to Nitro Type v3!
Click Here to go to the original news post! 06/04/19 08:01PM By [https://www.nitrotype.com/news/by/id/2 '''Travis']'' __TOC__ = Welcome to Nitro Type v3! = Over the last 8 years racers worldwide have competed and improved their typing skills on the digital asphalt of the Nitro Type track. It's this dedication to our game and your constant push to improve your WPMs that inspire us to keep evolving Nitro Type, to make your experience even better. If you've been following our news posts, you know that we have been building something bigger… something better... in the hot and noisy NT garage. We think it's time to roll up to the starting line. Introducing Nitro Type Version 3! After countless hours from our developers, countless bugs squashed and heated arguments over how Soon™ is too Soon™, we are finally able to deliver Nitro Type's biggest update! If you haven't heard about it yet, let's get you up to speed. Nitro Type is the most popular typing game on the web and in schools, and v3 is a complete redesign of the Nitro Type platform. The team had one goal in mind… optimize and improve your experience. Our designers worked to modernize the look and feel of the site, with an eye for making it easier to navigate and find what you are looking for. Along the way we packed the site full of slick new ui elements and rad animations. But it's not just beautiful stats pages and fancy garages… our development team has had the biggest job and they've been working fast and furiously. The team has completed a large overhaul of our development code. This may not seem like a big deal at first...but it's the first step to really letting Nitro Type take off. The modern architecture vastly improves the safety and security of our users, as well as making it much easier for us to implement new features for the future of the site; meaning issues from our old, worn out code is now a memory of the past and the new features you want will be launching faster than ever! Phew. Wait… there's more? Teachers know their students love to play Nitro Type as a way to practice and improve their typing skills. We wanted to make it easier for them to integrate our typing races into their curriculum, not just as an after-school activity! As part of v3 we are also launching our Nitro Type Teacher Portal, a powerful tool that allows teachers to manage Nitro Type access, track student progress, and customize the NT experience for students in their classes. For our initial roll out the dashboard will be open only to educators who use Clever in their district (don't use Clever? Check it out… it's free!) with open access coming soon. Teachers can learn more by reading our blog post or visiting the dashboard and trying it for themselves! Still Finding Bugs? As with any big launch, you may smell a little tire smoke! If you run into any bugs during your time on Nitro Type, please reach out to support via the bug page or through the support page. The team is standing by to fix as many bugs as they can, as quickly as they can. What Does the Future Hold? As the light turns green on v3 and you racers launch off the starting line, the team will still be hard at work fixing bugs and making improvements. No summer break here! V3 is just the beginning and we have plenty more in store. Now that we've made these big changes we're better prepared to take Nitro Type to the next level! Tell us what features you want to see in the comments section. For now explore the new site, poke around, and get racing! From the entire Nitro Type team, we thank you for your continued feedback, praise, and support! Category:News Posts Category:2019 News Posts